Field of the Invention
This application is related to video processing systems and more particularly to the presentation of video.
Description of the Related Art
A typical video processing system receives video data in one format (e.g., Advanced Video Coding (AVC), High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), Multichannel Audio Digital Interface (MADI), General eXchange Format (GXF), or other suitable video format) and converts the video data to a different format. To properly display the video signal on a particular display device, the video processing system performs resolution adaptation to match the resolution of the video signal to the resolution of the display device.
In general, the video signal includes frames of video data. As referred to herein, a frame is an electronically coded still image of pixels, each of which may be represented by multiple bytes of data. An exemplary standard definition video signal or display device has a horizontal resolution of 640 pixels and a vertical resolution of 480 pixels, totaling approximately 0.3 megapixels per frame. A high-definition television (HDTV or HD) video signal or display device has substantially higher resolution than the exemplary standard definition video signal (e.g., a horizontal resolution of 1920 pixels and a vertical resolution of 1080 pixels, totaling approximately 2.1 megapixels per frame) and may have various formats. An exemplary HD video signal or display device (e.g., a 2K HDTV signal) has a horizontal resolution of 1920 pixels and a vertical resolution of 1080 pixels, totaling approximately 2.1 megapixels per frame. An ultra-high definition television (i.e., Ultra HD, UHD, UHDTV, 4K UHD, HD 4K, 4K UHDTV, 8K UHDTV) video signal or display device has even higher resolution, e.g., 4K UHD has a horizontal resolution of 3840 pixels and a vertical resolution of 2160 pixels, totaling approximately 8.3 megapixels per frame, and 8K UHD has a horizontal resolution of 7680 pixels and a vertical resolution of 4320 pixels, totaling approximately 33.2 megapixels per frame.
A typical video processing system includes a video scaler that converts video signals from one resolution to another. In general, the video scaler converts a signal from a lower resolution to a higher resolution by upconversion or upscaling, although video scalers may also convert the video signal from higher resolution to lower resolution by downconversion or downscaling. Higher resolution formats require processing substantially greater amounts of data (e.g., each frame of a UHDTV video format having a number of pixels that is at least one order of magnitude greater than the number of pixels per frame for a standard video format), which increases the performance specifications of the video scaler. Existing video scalers may not meet those performance specifications. Accordingly, techniques for scaling video data between video formats and higher resolution formats in real-time are desired.